As distribution of these types of content, distribution of multimedia contents including dynamic images has recently been becoming more and more popular in broadband environment and mobile environment (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition to existing paid content distribution, free distribution also has been started. In free distribution of a video content, in particular, the video content is switched to an advertisement video content immediately after the end thereof to distribute the advertisement (See, for example, Patent Documents 3 to 5).
A method is conventionally known that switches from a video content to an advertisement video content by switching between a video server storing video contents and an advertisement server storing advertisement video contents at a certain timing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-033664
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246008
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175570
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-006085
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-289521